The Chronicles of Liese Moon
by Lynn Martin
Summary: Liese Moon is Voldemort's undercover agent at Hogwarts
1. Chapter !

I followed sulkily after my parents as they entered the grand mansion of the Malfoy's. We went in the drawing room full of silent people. No one made a sound as we three scurried to our seats. I, Liese Moon, sat snuggly in between my parents. The Dark lord sat at the head of the table and he began to speak.

"We have a new member", he began, and all the eyes in the landed on me. "Liese Moon joined us today all the way from America." I forced a little smile as my fellow death eaters focused their attention back to their lord. He continued to talk about demetors wandering around muggles and harry potter as my eyes lingered around the room.

Diagonally across from me sat a very hot, fair haired boy. He had a look on his face as if he was scowling at something. I continued to observe people as the Dark lord finished his speech.

"We shall meet here at the next full moon," and people started pouring out of the room. "But I do ask that Liese and Draco stay for a little longer," he added as I was just about to get up. My mother turned white and gave my father the _What did we do?_ Look and slowly walked out and closed the door behind them.

The very hot boy and I stay as the Dark lord began.

"Draco, you have a very important task this year at school." Draco stayed quiet. "Last year your father disgraced death eaters at the Ministry of Magic and even shattered my prophecy. Now he is in Azkaban and can do nothing to help me. This year," he continued adding a dramatic pause, "You have to kill Dumbledore. Failing to do this little task I ask of you, you and your family will pay an even bigger price."

Draco turned even paler in addition to his paleness. "Do you understand?" the Dark lord asked as he gave Draco his death stare. He nodded and the Dark lord dismissed him.

For the first time that day, the Dark lord looked at me. "Do you think he will succeed, Liese?" he as me. I considered the question and answered no.

"And that is where you will step in, but you can't let him know that you are helping him."

"Why should I help you?" I questioned.

"Well because it's a life or death decision. If you don't want to help me, that's fine. Just be prepared to die. I like your attitude though. Who in the world would suspect a silly young girl in Gryffindor to be helping the dark lord? You're the perfect one for the job."

I stayed silent for a while. "I don't have to help you, you know. I've lost everything I had when I moved here. I've lost my friends, my family, and even myself. You think losing my life now would make that much of a difference? Actually I welcome death. There is nothing for me to live for anyway." The Dark lord looked taken aback.

"Death is a thing I fear, but you welcome it. How odd" He looked off to the side and seemed to be lost in thought.

He suddenly regained consciousness and said, "Well one thing you haven't loss now is your life and I think you should take good care of it." He paused thinking that I had agreed to help him. "You will send me a letter every month. You will discuss the wellbeing of Harry Potter and Dumbledore. You will be my little spy." I didn't want to admit it but it did sound like a little fun.

"You are dismissed."

I got up and left the room with thoughts swirling in my head. At the door I met Severus Snape. The Dark lord mentioned him a couple of times. He stood at the door and stared at me as if he was trying to read my mind or something. I stared back. We had an intense staring contest until he decide that he wasn't going to get anything out of me so he went in the room that Dark lord was in and slammed the door behind him.

I continued walked and I turned the corner and saw the blonde haired boy, Draco. "Hello," I said trying to be friendly.

"Hi," he responded with a lost look on his face. I slowly backed away without him noticing and walked away.

**Hii! What did you think of my Voldemort? Was he too much of a softy to be psychopathic killer? Please review and thanks for reading!**

**- Sophie**


	2. Chapter

"Miss Liese, the outfit Mistress picked out for you is ready," our house-elf, Lib, said as she showed me a manikin with designer clothes on it.

"Thanks," I told her kindly. I've always wanted a house-elf when I was little but my aunt and uncle didn't make that much money. I call them Kelly and Jack. They were like my real mom and dad to me. My real mother and father "accidentally" left me at my Kelly and Jack's one day and forgot me. Days, months, and years passed until they finally came and got me. Not until the Dark Lord required assistance from a 16 year old girl, did they remember that they left their daughter at Kelly and Jack's. I don't hate my parents, but I haven't found a reason to love them yet.

I threw on the clothes as Lib bewitched my hair. It braided itself into a fancy braid and made a bun on my head like a crown. I walked to the end of the hallway but stopped right at the top of the stairs. There was a welcome party for me going on downstairs. I glanced at the people on the bottom. There were drunks, and some even looked underage. I was somehow related to these people. It was a funny thought how all of them knew who I was and how I looked, but I didn't even know the majority of them.

I took a deep breath and went down to grand stairs. Lib followed closely behind. As I got to the foot of the stairs, many people noticed me and attempted to converse with me.

"Liese, darling! I haven't seen you since you were the size of baby," a fat lady in a bright pink dress said to me like she knew me her whole life. I smiled but didn't say anything. "That's your Aunt Rose," Lib whispered to me.

"This is my daughter, Pansy" she gestured to a girl around my height with a bowl-haircut, "She's in your year, I think, right?"

"Yes, mother," Pansy said with an annoyed attitude and walked away, unamused.

"Well then I guess you can be friends in Slytherin together," she said with a bright smile. I concluded that it will never happen.

A tall man, who was clearly drunk, came up and put his arm around me. He smelled like firewhiskey and cigarettes. I pushed him away.

"You. The elf. Get me more whiskey," he said to Lib and kicked her. Lib flew a feet and whimpered. I rushed to Lib to make sure she was alright. He kicked her right in the rib and she seemed like she was in lots of pain.

"GET UP, YOU BLODDY ELF AND FETCH ME MORE WHISKEY!" I gave him my death stare but he was too drunk to notice. I helped Lib up and she ran off to get more whiskey. I followed Lib to the kitchen.

"We have to tell Mother." I started. Lib gave me a sympathetic look.

"No, Miss Moon. I don't think we should. Lib will only get in more trouble," she said to me.

"Why?"

"Lib is a house-elf, Miss Moon and just a house-elf, is Lib," she looked at me with her big green eyes. "Lib hopes Miss Moon understands."

The rest of the night went horribly. A very old lady, who I was told was my great-grandmother, kept on trying to convince me that Slytherin is where it's at and that if I don't get in Slytherin, she'll convince my parents to disown me. Little did she know, I already had plans with Gryffindor.

I walked away from her when she was telling me about killing muggles and went to find Lib. I crashed right into a hot looking guy who didn't look that much older than me. He had dark hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I quickly apologized.

"It's alright," he said, smiling, "I'm Will. I just graduated from Hogwarts last year."

"Oh that's cool. You're my…?"

"Cousin," he answered, "So you're staring Hogwarts this year right?"

"Yup. I'm starting my 6th year," I replied.

"Look, it's okay if you're not in Slytherin." He threw that out there and surprised me. "I understand that everyone's trying to tell you to be in Slytherin. It was the same for me, but I ended up in Gryffindor," Will said proudly. It made me wonder if he was working for the Dark Lord too. If Will was Voldemort's backup spy, he wouldn't be able to leak information about Hogwarts anymore because he graduated. Now Voldemort needed a new spy, and so he chose me. _Clever, Voldemort. I see what you did there,_ I thought.

The night ended when the kitchen ran out of firewhiskey. Everybody went home and the house looked like a mess. I decided to shower and then start me first letter to Kelly and Jack.

I picked up the quill and started writing.

_Dear Kelly and Jack,_

_ I am in England, wishing I was still in America. It seems like a dream and that if I pinched myself hard enough, I would wake up. I am especially missing you cooking, Jack. I wish you were here to make you signature pumpkin juice. And Kelly, I am writing to you every day when school starts. I'll need you help when there are 2 ft. essays due. I just hope that my owl flies fast enough. Well it's really late and I'm going to bed soon. Don't worry about me. _

_ Yours truly,_

_ Liese _

**So what do you guys think? Is it too short? Is it too long? Is Liese too sarcastic? **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Sophie**


End file.
